Constantine Demon In Disguise
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Constantine finds out the truth about his parentage and is not human but a hybrid of angel and demon and was born the anti Christ and mated to Lucifer what will he done when he is attacked by Exorcists who seek to destroy him and haunt him like he once done This Characters aren't mine and may have a few spelling errors


**John ****Constantine :****Demon in disguise **

John screamed as he felt like his body was being consumed by the hottest fires of hell from the inside out as the pain tore through his body and spread through his body like poison ruining through his veins as his veins turned black and he felt his heart slow down barely beating as tattoos in ancient demonic symbols similar to Lucifer's appeared.

He head was pounding and felt like he was about to explode as knowledge and demonic sculpture filled his head with darkness.

John was for once in his life terrified he wasn't being possessed this was much worse he was turning into a demon of some sort and losing his humanity and being condemned to hell for all eternity until the Anti-Christ was born.

John was concious for ever moment of agony as his bones broke, his human life fading before him as he felt the pain faded he got up and stumbled to the kitchen he didn't know how this happened but it did he had horns and tattered baby demon wings. He woke up like this with fangs and looked around seventeen years old covered in tattoos wearing a black tailored suit with a black suit and blood red tie. He wondered if he could turn back to his human form and try as he might he couldn't he had one choice and when to midnight nightclub and before he even said the password a demon bowed in his prescence and told him to go through.

When John walked in the Fallen Angels looked terrified and scrambled and hissed at him with their own wings exposed calling him (Samuel Filium Ignis)- Which means Born Warrior of fire.

The demons broke out in whisper and bowed in respect John clutched his head as he heard their thoughts and closed his eyes "Stop it! Stop thinking!".

One of the fallen angels looked confused "Why isn't he shielding himself from their thoughts?".

Gabriel smirked she was human "Pitiful Serpent Warrior that is prophecised to rule this world and raise hell upon earth doesn't know how. He's been raised human and has come into his true demon heritage recent am I right you filthy demon sqawn?".

John glared "At least I didn't piss Lucifer off and God and be left nothing more than a pitiful servant of this inferior race. How does it feel to know god forsakened you?".

Gabriel screamed in fury and took a piece of broke glass John heard a voice in his head and he clapped his hands together and Gabriel flew backwards into the wall knocking her out".

John smirked "I wonder what else I can do?".

The demons and angels were staring at him in amusment and horror Midnight took his prey beads out "It's time the end of the human race is upon us".

John scoffed "God the way you are all sounded you'd think I'm the Anti Christ".

The angels looked shocked "He doesn't know what or who he is?".

A High Angel growled "He is a newborn he was born only not long ago he knows nothing about his destiny. He's but a mere child that will be the destructor of this planet".

John frowned "What the bloody hell are you talking about tonight has been insane I was going to bed when I when through unimaginable pain which felt like an eternity I was human and I've actually felt god's presence when I nearly died until Lucifer forced me back because I was his and belong to him!. Then I bloody find myself all demonic so will someone explain how I was human one moment and suppose to go to heaven and now that I am some sort of demon condemned to hell?".

An Angel looked surprised "You've stood outside the gates of and god was going to let you enter his kingdom. That's impossible even if you were human at the time you are the Anti-Christ child you are destined to rule hell with you're mate Lucifer".

John chocked "Excuse me?. Did you just call Lucifer mate?".

A Demon snorted "How was this boy chosen he is an innocent and by the sounds of it suppose to be on of his angels not the anti-christ".

Midnight answered "He is both a warrior of heaven fallen from grace and trapped as a human until it was time for him to be reborn and baptized in the fire's of hell. He is both the Anti-Christ but also the right hand of god a balance of both good and evil he is neither a demon or angel but a dark angel protector and trickster".

Both the angels and demons gasped as John raised an eyebrow "Dark angel I can't be god only ever created one and he was the left hand of god and the right hand of the devil both a balance of good and evil but went insane with the power and the inner battle he had with good and evil within himself he chose to destroy himself and God vowed next to create another one".

Balthazar smirked "It's seems when he destroyed himself god punished him like Gabriel and made him human for him to pass his charge and desiny on to his son".

John looked pissed his eyes turned black and you can see the pits of hell in his eyes and his finger nails grew and took deep breathes as a gust of hot wind blew around the demons and angels.

Balthazar placed a hand on John shoulder "Calm down child there is no point having a temper tantrum you can't change who you are. It was unfair for you to be raised as an inferior human but now you are blessed with being in both sides you are the highest of angel and the higest of demon how about a drink?".

John smiled and nodded as Balthazar order two whiskeys and passed John the drink he sniffed it to make sure it wasn't posioned and then gulped it and grinned as he felt calmer and more relaxed.

Balthazar chuckled "Ease their Samuel I wouldn't suggest you getting drunk when you are a newborn demon you're vunerable and will have a mood swings and with your power that is a very dangerous combination".

John snorted "Suddenly a group of exorcist arrived and started throwing holy water around as the Demons protected Samuel who growled and pushed them away and then slammed one of the exorcist into the wall with his wings and then snapped the other's neck and watched as the other was begging for mercy he hadn't attack them and looked like he didn't want to be there.

John knelt "You are innocent and have commit no sins against my kin you will be spared but if you ever come here again or tell anyone about what happened here I will enjoy sucking out you're soul and spiting it out in the fires of hell. Do we understand each other?".

The man nodded and John touched his face and healed his wounds and then told the man to leave as he ran off.

The angels watched in wonder and awe John walked over to the other man who sneered at him and then throw holy water in his face and the Demons and Angels were shocked nothing happened except his face looking rather red like a nasty sunburn.

John growled and then spoke in a demonic voice "Look into my eyes see the pain, grief and misery you have cause. Look at you sins that you have cause willingly without remorse. You have been judged and now you will drink for the lakes of fire in hell and you're soul with rot and burn".

The Exorcist eyes turned to stone and he screamed and the Demon grinned at the sound as John released the man and he feel on the floor dead with soulless haunted eyes.

John waved his hand and the man's body disappeared and the other man's

Balthazar grinned "See a Dark angel protector of both angel and demon you gave judgement to those men and you spared the innocent you're powers are developing rather rapidly but your judgement was fair they would of slayin both angel and demon without a second glance".

An Hour later John walked him with a new hat to cover his horns and then walked into his living room and decided to ask Lucifer is supposed mate about his Dark Angel status.

Closed his eyes and imagined himself into his old form and then summoned Satan with his magical tattoos.

He whispered in John's ear who shivered with pleasure making him looked at Lucifer in disgust as Lucifer also noticed this. "Hello now who are you little one and how did you summon me?. Where is Constantine?".

John growled "I am I am Samuel son of fire. I was born with fire running through my veins.

I am the destoryer, I am the higest Prince and the Left Hand of god and the Right hand of the Lucifer my father before me is a Dark Angel and I am the last and you know me in the mortal flesh as John Constantine".

A few black tears leaked from his eyes as Lucifer looked amazed "I should of known you were always bound to me and now I know why".

He brushed John's tears away "I don't want to be like this it drove my father crazy I am both good and evil, Soldier and Healer, Angel and Demon and Protector and Judge".

Lucifer smiled darkly "You don't have a choice John. You are no longer John Constantine a pathetic human exorcist but Samuel a dark angel my mate who will be the destoryer of the human world and we will rule it together and raise hell on earth".

He lifted John of the sofa and pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

John scurried away from him "What are you doing!?. I don't want this!".

Lucifer smirked "Oh but you do at least your body does you are mine Constatine and I will claim you".

He took his suit off his body was gorgous and Constatine shiver as his eyes scanned his body.

Lucifer then forced himself on top of John and ripped his clothes off and licked his lips and licked up and down John's body moving his hands lower to John's trousers and cupping his bulge.

John made the cutess and adorable needy whines as Lucifer chuckled as he unzipped his trousers and pulled of his boxers as his erection sprang fouth.

Lucifer lowered himself down and put John's member into his mouth making John buckle and hiss

John nodded as he watched Lucifer got the lube out of his draw and a condom as he made sure he was well covered as were his fingers.

He placed Johnl's legs on top of his shoulders as he massaged John's tight hole and probed it with a finger.

John was grimacing at the strange feeling by hissed in pain when the first finger was added by a second stretching him as Luciferr was kissing him to take his mind of the pain as he added a third and then brushed John's sweet soft causing him to jerk "What was that?" He asked in bliss his eyes clouded with pleasure.

Lucifer grinned pleased with himself "That is what I was looking for".

After making sure John was well prepared he withdraw his fingers "This is a bit different and bigger than my fingers it is going to hurt but trust me when I say that it will go away when you're muscles adjust to my size".

John nodded and felt Lucifer's member at his entrance and it slowly pushing into him he grabbed the sheets his eyes squeezed closed as tears leaked from his eyes as Lucifer was half way in.

John grabbed onto Lucifer for support not realizing he was digging his nails into Hannibal's back as Lucifer push fully in.

He looked at John"There now the hard part his done. I know it burns but just relax and give it a few moments and when you're ready tell me".

John nodded and opened his eyes which were watering from the burning feel he was experience that was gradually fading to a dull ache.

He whimpered "M-Move".

Lucifer nodded and slowly withdraw himself and pushed himself back him and doing the same a few times slowly picking up pace as John moaned and half screamed as Lucifer hit the spot again "Do that again" He ordered.

Lucifer smirked and then twisted his hips and did the same repeatedly John yelled "More...Faster!".

Lucifer was happy to comply as he moved more faster and harder giving

John what he wanted as John wrapped his legs around Lucifer.

John groaned "Mark me make me yours forever".

Lucifer bit roughly into John's shoulder making sure it would scar to show that Will was his as John cried out in pain and pleasure as he released bring

Lucifer along with him to the brink of no return from the pleasure and bliss they were experiencing.

Lucifer withdrew himself and pulled John closer as he rested his had listening to Lucifer's heart beat strongly in his chest.


End file.
